I'm Dreaming of a Snowy Christmas
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Toralei and Clawdeen are stuck on Christmas Eve. It's up to the others to help them out.


_**I do not own Monster High**_

_**Such positive reviews to **__**Every Full Moon**__**! It makes me happy to know you guys liked it. Here's something for a reviewer that requested their friends find out about them. Merry Christmas!**_

* * *

The full moon was bright overhead, lighting the night sky as the clouds cleared and the snow stopped falling. The forest was quiet and not many animals were out in the snow, as thick as it was. A squirrel scurried down its tree and grabbed at a few of its nuts that it had stored in the base of the tree. A pair of large yellow eyes peered out of the brush and a tail lifted into the air. A soft growl could be heard just before a large brown blur shot from the brush and gave chase to the suddenly fleeing squirrel.

Clawdeen bounded through the snow, following after her prey as she ran on all fours. _I can't believe I'm out here in the middle of winter!_ She griped silently as she raced after the squirrel running from her. _It's freezin' out here! Thank goodness for my thick fur. _

Stretching her legs further, the werewolf growled as she readied herself to pounce. Just as she did so, something collided with her and they pair went tumbling, rolling over and over. Clawdeen grunted with each impact and threw out her paws to try slowing herself down. At last, she came to a stop and sighed in relief, pushing whatever was on top of her away from her.

"Hey, watch the fur!" a snide voice hissed. The werewolf glanced over to find a large orange furball glaring at her with two large green eyes.

"Toralei?" Clawdeen asked, raising an eyebrow.

The werecat shook herself so that her fur lay flat and she huffed. "What's the big deal, Wolf?" the werecat demanded.

"I was chasing a squirrel." Clawdeen shrugged.

"And I was hunting a mouse. You got in my way."

"You slammed into me." Clawdeen pointed out.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here. The moon is still high and I'm still hungry."

"Hey, if that's what you want, then let's go." Toralei snorted and strutted away.

Clawdeen attempted to follow, but heard a cracking noise and stopped. She glanced around to make certain they weren't on a cliff or over an iced lake, but the ground she was standing on was pretty solid dirt, no dips even leading downward could be detected. However, the cracking continued in the direction the werecat was heading and Clawdeen began to panic. "Toralei, wait!" she called, but it was too late. The werecat stepped on a crack and a hole began opening right underneath her. Toralei yowled in shock as her paws began scrabbling at the snowy ground.

"Clawdeen!" the green-eyed girl shouted frantically, trying desperately to hold on.

"Hold on!" Clawdeen shouted, rushing over to grab at the werecat's paw.

Toralei reached for her paw, but Clawdeen felt her own paws slipping. Within seconds, both daughters of the moon were tumbling through a tunnel and down into a cave. Clawdeen grabbed at Toralei and held the werecat close to absorb most of the impact from the fall. Toralei felt the werewolf's warmth and snuggled into it for a second as they hit the ground. When it was clear they weren't going to fall any further, Clawdeen rolled off the orange-furred girl and lay on her side. Toralei slowly stood, shaking herself out and padding over to the werewolf. "Uh, are you okay?" she asked slowly.

"I think my rib is broken." Clawdeen replied heavily, her breaths coming shallowly.

Toralei nodded. "Will you heal?" she continued.

"Yeah. It's the full moon so my healing abilities are faster than usual. It would be a little faster though if I could get to the moonlight."

Toralei glanced around. "Well, I don't know where we are." She sighed.

Clawdeen slowly moved to her feet and sat down, facing her secret lover. "What were you doing out here in the cold?" she asked, cocking her head.

"I was trying to catch a mouse." Toralei replied, avoiding the werewolf's eyes.

Clawdeen checked her claws nonchalantly. "Right. Now the truth?"

Toralei huffed and lowered her head, mumbling something inaudible.

"What was that?" Clawdeen asked in confusion.

Toralei groaned in frustrated embarrassment and said, "I wanted to spend the night with you because we won't see each other tomorrow since it's Christmas and I thought surprising you would be a good idea. I didn't know that… that we would end up in a dark cave in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve."

Clawdeen knew that it was still hard for Toralei to open up around her, so it touched her that the werecat would do that. "Hey, we're going to get outta here." She shrugged. "It wasn't snowing outside when we fell, so when everyone notices we're missing, they'll come for us."

Toralei nodded, beginning to shiver. "I-it's cold." She breathed.

Clawdeen moved closer and took the werecat into her arms, keeping her close to her chest. "W-what about your r-rib?" Toralei stuttered, unconsciously snuggling closer.

"Keeping you warm is more important than a broken bone." Clawdeen told her.

Toralei nodded and her shivers gradually came to a stop as the pair laid down and drifted to sleep, Clawdeen keeping an arm around Toralei to make certain the werecat stayed close in case of danger. Toralei awoke to find herself curled against another body, the heat from that body's fur keeping her warm. Shifting slightly, the werecat glanced up to see a peaceful-looking Clawdeen snoozing gently above her, her soft breaths hitting the werecat's hair and rustling it. Toralei looked back up the hole they had fallen down and noticed that the sky was just starting to get light. It wouldn't be too long before the others began searching for them so she snuggled back into her love and went back to sleep.

Clawd was awoken at six in the morning by a loud knocking at his door. Groggily hopping out of the bed, the teen wolf staggered to his door and threw it open to find a panicking Howleen beginning to scratch at the wood. "Why are you waking me up so early?" Clawd grumbled. "Can't you wake up Clawdeen?"

"Well, I would except she didn't come home last night!" Howleen shouted, large yellow eyes looking up at her big brother in fright.

_That_ got Clawd awake. "What?" His ears perked as a knocking was heard on the front door. "Come on, maybe that's her and she just lost her key somewhere."

Both werewolves raced for the door and Clawd pulled it open only to sink in disappointment to see Draculaura, Frankie, Lagoona, Ghoulia, Cleo, Abby and Deuce grinning at them with gifts filling their arms.

"Hey!" Frankie greeted him cheerfully.

"We figured that since Christmas was a time to get together, we would spend our Christmas with our friends." Draculaura said, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Where's Clawdeen?" Lagoona asked. "Don't tell me she's still sleepin'?"

Clawd glanced to Howleen. "We haven't seen Clawdeen." He told the seven friends. "She didn't come home from hunting last night."

"What?" Frankie and Draculaura gasped, their eyes wide with concern.

"But it's so cold out here." Cleo shouted. "She won't survive."

"She'll survive." Clawd shook his head. "Her fur is really thick because of winter, but we still-."

"Hey!" a shout interrupted the werewolf and they all turned to see Meowlody and Purrsephone racing toward them with packs on their backs. Sliding to a stop in front of Clawd, Purrsephone grabbed his shoulders. "Is Toralei here?"

"No." Clawd replied. "Why would she be here?"

"She didn't come home from hunting last night." Purrsephone mewed, beginning to chew her claws in worry. "What if she's hurt? Her fur hasn't yet grown thick enough to protect her from the winter cold. She could freeze to death!"

"You don't think she and Clawdeen-." Clawd began, but Meowlody shook her head.

"Tor would have sent word if she was spending the night with Clawdeen." The white-haired twin pointed out as the others looked on in confusion.

"Alright, just give me a minute to get dressed and Howleen and I will sniff them out." Clawd dashed back into the house and grabbed a pair of sweatpants, slipping on his parka as well and a winter hat to cover his ears from the cold. Sliding into some gloves, he moved back outside. Meowlody and Purrsephone left their packs on his porch and followed him to the shed. Everyone watched as he and Howleen both grabbed a snow mobile and motioned for them to get in.

All of the girls and Deuce hopped into a snow mobile and the two werewolves and werecats put their noses to the ground, beginning to sniff out their lost companions. Meowlody caught the scent first and shot off after it, following Clawdeen's scent to the forest that all of the children of the moon hunt. There, she lost it and Howleen picked up Toralei's scent. Following the werecat's trail quickly, the four hunters soon found that her scent mixed with Clawdeen's and kept moving in the same direction.

The werecats' noses were beginning to get cold and so they stopped sniffing to let the two werewolves follow the trail. Purrsephone and Meowlody followed after Clawd and Howleen as Frankie and the others followed in the snow mobile. Coming to a large hole in the ground, the group found that the two scents disappeared down it. "How are we going to get them out?" Frankie asked.

Cleo stepped up and extended the bandages from her arms. Clawd and Purrsephone used the bandages to climb down and search the large hole. They glanced around and caught sight of two figures lying on the ground a little ways away. Moving over slowly, the two rescuers grinned to see the pair curled together, Clawdeen's body wrapped around Toralei's so that the smaller girl could stay warm. Purrsephone padded over and poked Clawdeen gently. The werewolf instantly jumped up and snapped at her, standing protectively in front of Toralei to make certain that the werecat wasn't in any danger.

"Hey sis, stay calm. " Clawd told her gently, trying to keep Clawdeen calm so that she didn't hurt Purrsephone.

"W-where am I?" she asked.

"We're taking you home." Clawd told her. "You're going to get hypothermia soon if you don't get some clothes on. Purrsephone, grab Toralei." The black and white cat nodded and picked up her sister. Toralei didn't stir as Purrsephone carried her and Clawdeen's eyes widened with worry. Holding onto Clawd, she didn't realize how weak she was and nearly collapsed back to the ground. The older werewolf easily caught her and both he and Purrsephone began climbing back up the ropes with their packages.

"Clawdeen!" Draculaura and Lagoona cheered.

"Toralei!" Moewlody yowled happily. Frankie and Abby moved forward with large coats for the two shivering girls and helped them into the snow mobile. The two parties made their way toward the Wolf residence and Mrs. Wolf gave them both a warm cup to help get the feeling back in their fingers.

"How are you girls feeling?" Howleen asked, sitting across from them.

"So tired." Toralei yawned, leaning against Clawdeen. The werewolf threw an arm around the werecat, neither caring what they were doing in front of their friends.

"And hungry." Clawdeen sighed, listening to her stomach growl. Mrs. Wolf went to the kitchen to prepare them some food and Toralei snuggled against Clawdeen in preparation for a nap. Cleo and Frankie expected Clawdeen to push the werecat off, but when the werewolf pulled the werecat closer and hugged her to keep her warm, their eyes widened in shock.

"You two aren't fighting?" Draculaura inquired, her voice filled with awe.

"Why should we be?" Clawdeen asked. "We're dating."

"What?" Cleo asked blankly, eyes the size of her favorite jewels.

"We've been dating for months." Toralei mumbled, her head on Clawdeen's chest.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Draculaura demanded, large pink eyes looking hurt.

"Because we didn't want everyone to know just yet and we just couldn't find the right time to tell you guys." Clawdeen shrugged, mouth watering at the large steak her mother brought out for her. Cutting it into fourths, she tossed a piece each to Clawd and Howleen before gently shaking Toralei and making her eat as well. The werecat was not happy about not getting to sleep, but ate the steak all the same. Gobbling down her piece, Clawdeen grinned up at her friends. "Thanks for getting us out of there." She told them.

"Hey, it was no problem." Clawd chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Besides, it would bite if our sister died of hypothermia." Purrsephone added with a slight chuckle.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Toralei whined.

"Before you do…" Clawdeen stood and moved over to the Christmas Tree. Grabbing an unmarked package, she brought it back to the curious werecat. "You can open all of your other presents later, but you have to open mine right now."

"Fine." The orange werecat huffed. Toralei opened the gift Clawdeen got for her and found a large stuffed mouse smiling up at her.

"You did say you were hunting a mouse." Clawdeen giggled.

Toralei gave a purr and laughed. "Maybe I can give you my gift now?" she husked gently.

The werewolf cocked her head and Toralei moved closer, placing her lips gently against the werewolf's, much to everyone's surprise. Clawdeen melted into the kiss and gave a soft growl, her lips curling into a smile. Toralei pulled back and gave a soft purr. "Merry Christmas, Clawdeen."

* * *

**_Hm, I'm not sure if that would count as drabble or fluff, but it was certainly cute. Review and tell me what you think of it, yeah?_**


End file.
